


Pretenses

by tcdfics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sea Devil Week 2 </p><p>Prompt: Mistaken for a Couple</p><p>Celeb AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretenses

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Celebrity AUs hahhaahha. This is really short.

 

 **Gay guy make up artist:** So... are you two...

 

Ursula quizzically looked at this make up artist that has been sorta her friend. In Hollywood, you just don't know who to trust.

Cruella kept on playing 'Angry Birds' in her phone.

 

 **Gay guy make up artist:** You know.

 **Ursula:** What?

 **Cruella:** I will pretend that I did not just hear you say  
that, darling.

 **Ursula:** But you don't pretend.

 **Cruella:** No, you're right. Maybe I'll just get him fired instead.

 **Gay guy make up artist:** No, I was just...

 **Ursula:** Relax. Cruella won't do such thing. Actually it's stated in her contract that she can't fire people anymore.

 **Cruella:** Too bad, I love killing, darling.

 **Gay guy make up artist:** Okay, I'm just gonna go. You are all glammed up anyway, ready to shoot!

 **Cruella:** Yeah if I can, I'd like to shoot you out of production.

 **Ursula:** Oh come on, was that really necessary?  
Poor guy. He's legit terrified of losing his job.

 **Cruella:** Well that was what I was going for, darling.

 **Ursula:** Why? Really, why?

 **Cruella:** That's just what I do.

 

A beat.

 

 **Cruella:** Like you said, I don't pretend. Apart from acting onscreen of course.

 **Ursula:** What does that mean?

 **Cruella:** Alright, we are called in for filming.

 

Cruella stood up and left the trailer.

In her mind, she thought of one thing only.

 

 **Cruella:** I don't pretend because I only want the real thing.

 

Ursula left alone, thought to herself,

 

 **Ursula:** She acts all harsh and tough but she's not all that cruel. I'd like to pretend with her, or even more, the real thing.


End file.
